A Little Bit of Light
by trebleclefstories
Summary: A Romanogers story that takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Will Steve and Natasha admit long hidden feelings about each other or will they repress those emotions until it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Marvel does, sadly. Unfortunately, the amazing Captain America does not belong to me... :(**

**A/N: This happens after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It is suggested to watch the movie or at least the Avengers beforehand but not completely necessary since I will provide background knowledge (aka spoilers) in later chapters.**

**P.S: This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username**

Chapter 1:

**Steve Rogers (Captain America) POV**

It's been 7 months since SHIELD went down. Seven grueling months since I started to search for Bucky with the help of Sam Wilson, otherwise known as Falcon. Seven months since I've slept well. Seven months since I last saw _her._ It's been seven months of traveling and seeing the world, while not really enjoying it.

I lean my head back against the chair of the airplane and sigh. It's 2:30am, only one more hour until we land in Lusaka Airport in the country Zambia in Africa. Sam's snores fill the first class cabin, complements of Stark. I stare out the window wondering if this vacation from what seems to be endless searching will really be beneficial.

It isn't long before we land small airport. Sam and I pick up our bags and head out the door only to find a large black limo waiting for us.

"Yes!" Sam exclaims. "Dude, Stark is awesome! Why are you always complaining about him?"

I shake my head, "He has his moments. Just be glad you've never had to work with him."

We board the limo and head over to Radisson Blu Hotel. Our rooms are set right across from each other so we decide to just get settled for tonight. I walk into the luxurious suite and set my stuff down by the bed. The hotel is amazing. It has absolutely everything that you could think of. _I'm really going to have to thank Tony for this_ I think. I rub my eyes and decide to take a walk, setting down my jacket.

The night air is cool and refreshing, relaxing my tense muscles from months of rigorous tracking. Zambia is a beautiful place. The stars gleam against brightly blue-black night sky. Crickets are out and about filling the air with their peaceful melodies. I can't remember the last time I took a stroll without thinking about the events of the past 7 months. _It's nice to take a break from the hero stuff and be normal_. Well as normal as a super soldier from the 20th century can pretend to be.

Just as those thoughts enter my mind, I'm alerted by a blood curling scream coming from an ally about half a block away. I run towards the sound and hear gunshots ringing through the night. Once I near the scene the screams are replaced by sobs that sound familiar yet foreign at the same time. Littering the ground are the bodies of ten men, all seeming to be dead. Along with the men is a young woman curled up into a ball, clothes tattered and beaten to an extent. She is breathing heavily and keeps rocking back and forth. I walk closer and go to put my hand on her back. Before my hand even touches the woman, its pulled away with a lightning fast reflex and force strong enough to break a man's arm.

There's only one person who I know who can exert such fierce reflexes. "Natasha?" I ask in disbelief, her features automatically register in my brain. It's the girl who has been on my mind for seven months. The very person who I can't seem to forget despite all my efforts. Her hair is long but still red and curled. Her sea green eyes flicker in recognition.

"Steve!" she breathes and pulls me into a hug.

I hold onto her tightly, wrapping my arms her small body around carefully. It's at that moment that I take in her full condition. There's a stab wound on the inside of her left thigh. Natasha's clothes are bloody and ripped. She has a bruises and a single gunshot wound on her arm and multiple burns. Never in the short time that I've known her have I ever seen her this broken. My Black Widow, beautiful and strong is broken. I am suddenly overcome by anger towards these men lying dead on the floor. _How could anyone do this to her? _

I gingerly pick up Natasha's small form from the ground, cradling her in my arms. We walk back in silence to the hotel and I take her back to my room setting her on the couch. Natasha sits there with a blank expression on her face as I look for a large shirt for her to wear and first aid supplies.

I kneel down in front of her, "What happened Tasha?"

She swallows, "That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm safe and here with you and nobody is left to find me."

"Natasha, what happened?" I ask once again.

"Nothing Rogers," she insists.

I shut up for a bit but don't give up on the subject as I clean and heal her numerous wounds. I extract the bullet from the gunshot wound and stitch and bandage it cautiously. This all seems so familiar. The deja vu is quite overwhelming. I move down to the gash on the inside her thigh and apply hydrogen peroxide to the torn flesh. Natasha yelps in pain as I clean and stitch it back up.

Once I'm done applying crème and patching up her various injuries, I ask for a third time. Her face stays blank and I sigh. "Go change out of those clothes."

She catches the long t-shirt easily and limps over towards the bathroom. I place my head in my hands. _This is definitely going to be a long night._

**_A/N: I hope you all liked the story! Please send me some feedback; I would love to hear all your thoughts and suggestions as to where the story should go. I will try to update soon. The next chapter will be in Natasha Romanoff's (aka Black Widow) POV. Followers and reviews are welcome, not required!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wouldn't complain if Marvel gave me the rights to these characters, though!**

**Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) POV: **

The footsteps behind me are getting closer. Six of them to be precise. Six pairs of feet stomping on the ground approaching quickly. When your job is a spy and trained assassin, you know when you are being followed. _I knew that going to that bar was a mistake._ Zambia was supposed to be my hideout, my safe place, but now I have six drunkards on my tail all out for the same thing. Sex.

I hate it when men think that I'm some toy. I hate when they underestimate me. I hate when they put their disgusting hands on me. The only consolation is that I get to crush their fingers on contact. Before, I didn't mind as much as I do now. It was part of my job description and many times the only way to get information out of the enemy was to sleep with them. A night of pleasure for a few secrets. Never pleasure for me, though. It was only an intense agony that I suppressed only because I knew it was for the greater good. Even my first time was horrid. I was 14 years old and raped by my trainer. I later realized that if I slept with him, I wouldn't be punished as harshly as the other girls. Also, I received extra time, training, and opportunities.

I closed myself off from others and renounced ever being loved or loving anyone because I was convinced that all men were the same. It wasn't until recently that those feelings changed. All because I met Steve Rogers. He is amazing. He showed me that all men aren't the same. He was a gentleman and treated me with respect but didn't underestimate my abilities. He was never sexist, or racist, or even rude. He treated me like a lady but at the same time as any other member of his team. He gets me in ways that no one can ever imagine. And I think that I'm falling for the super soldier who saves me from myself.

Those thoughts leave my head when I hear a snicker from behind. I walk into a nearby ally hoping that I can lose them in the darkness. As soon as I enter I realized that I have made a big mistake. Four more men walk out and close in on me. I try to fight them off but I'm stopped when I hear a familiar cold voice.

"Ah, Natalia, how nice it is to see you." The man says sending shivers up my spine.

"What do you want Vladimir?" I ask, my heart pounding. His appearance has resurfaced all those painful memories that I had tried to suppress for so long.

"Oh my dear Natalia, you have blossomed marvelously. How about we head back to my room so that we can remember the old times? I can assure you that my _abilities_ have improveed with age. I am quite positive that you will receive more pleasure now that I am a 75 year old man and not some ignorant boy of a trainer." His accent thick and suggestive.

"I don't desire any of that Vladimir," I shoot back." I'm different now. l won't sleep with you ever again in my life. I do not wish to be part of the KGB or HYDRA or anything. Leave me alone and I will let you live. Never again will I be your toy. Never again will I let you or other men like you take advantage of you. I am strong. I am Black Widow and I WILL be you worst nightmare. That being said, get the hell out of here!"

"Big mistake *myatezhnyy tsvetok," he retorts. "Afanasi, Geni, Grigori, Igus, do the honors."

The men surround me and I automatically fight back. I successfully take out three of them easily. As I go to swing at the last one, someone grabs me from behind. I twist around and wrap my legs around his neck. The man takes out a knife and lodges it into my thigh. I crack his neck and pull the knife out and scream in intense pain. In that short time, I am thrown to the ground with an immense force. Vladimir comes over and starts to peel my clothes off my body. When I don't succumb to his wishes he takes out a lighter and starts to burn my skin. I writhe in pain kick him off of me easily.

One of his men come up to me and shoots me in the arm. I take the gun from him and shoot all of the remaining thugs dead. Vladimir is the only one standing.

"You were right. You are strong. But you are also wrong. Even if you do kill me, you will never get rid of me. I will be _your_ worst nightmare." he sneers." And don't you ever forget that. Everything you've become, you owe to _me._ You won't ever be able to get over the scars I've inflicted on you. The feeling of my hands running over your gorgeous body. No man will ever love someone like you. A monster. The memories are too great to ignore. When I forced you to kill your best friend. When I made you ambush the school bus full of innocent little children. When we killed your only brother in front of your eyes and forced you to burn his body afterwards. Those things will live with you forever."

By now tears are streaming on my face. I point the gun up to his temple," Goodbye, Vladimir."

"See you in Hell Natalia,"

And he's dead.

I collapse to the ground in a fit of sobs. They rack my body. I curl up into a ball rocking back and forth. Out of all people, why do his words affect me? I feel the ghost of a hand near my back and twist it sharply.

"Natasha?" I hear the man say.

I look up and see bright blue eyes that I've learned to love. "Steve!" I throw my arms around his neck and grasp onto him tightly. He holds me carefully for a while. I breathe in his scent and instantly relax against him.

After a few minutes he picks me up from the ground and cradles me gently in his arms. I mentally sigh at this notion. He walks for a short distance and finally sets me down on a couch in a hotel suite. I stare blankly at the wall as he kneels down and asks me what's wrong.

I swallow, "That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm safe and here with you and nobody is left to find me."

"Natasha, what happened?" he asks once again.

"Nothing Rogers," I insist.

He extracts the bullet from the gunshot wound and stitches and bandages it cautiously. He moves down to the gash on the inside of my thigh and applies hydrogen peroxide to the torn flesh. I yelp in pain as he cleans and stitches it back up.

Once he's done applying crème and patching up my various injuries, he asks for a third time. My face stays blank and he sighs. "Go change out of those clothes."

I take the large t-shirt he throws at me and limp over to the bathroom. I shower carefully with a cloth, making sure not to wet any of the bandages. I massage my hair with coconut shampoo and rinse it in the sink.

When I'm done, I limp back to the bedroom as Steve makes his way to the bathroom. I lay on the bed and close my eyes until I hear him coming out of the shower. My eyes flutter open and I take in the sight in front of me. Steve stands at the foot of the bed wearing only shorts, exposing his toned abdomen and arms. He walks up to me and pushes a few strands of my hair behind my ear. His eyes stare intently into mine and I detect an emotion that I've never seen before. _Love?_ I question but push the thought out of my head quickly. He doesn't love me. A man as good as him doesn't deserve someone like me.

"Good night Natasha" he says walking away.

I grab his arm and pull him back towards me, "No, please, stay." I plead.

He nods his head and pulls back the covers. I slip in and scoot next to him. Steve puts his arm around my torso holding on tightly as if I were to escape from his grasp. _I wouldn't even dream of it._ I think, reveling in his warm embrace.

"Good night, Steve." I kiss his cheek and close my eyes, slipping into what will hopefully be a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: *Myatezhnyy tsvetok means rebellious flower in Russian. Well that is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!. ****_Followers and reviews are welcome, not required!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wouldn't complain if Marvel gave me the rights to these characters, though!**

**Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) POV: **

I wake with a start when I hear the door open. I look around at the unfamiliar surroundings and see Steve awake next to me. I reach for the gun on the bedside table and Steve grabs his shield. We poise for attack and point the weapons towards the intruder.

"Whoa! Cap it's me, Sam." the intruder exclaims

Steve lowers his shield and I lower my gun, sinking back into his arms while groaning in pain.  
>I bury my head in his chest and marvel at his bare abdomen. I feel eyes on my back as Steve rubs it softly.<p>

"No need to stare, Sam." I grumble not bothering to look up.

"Natasha!? So it really is you." The disbelief evident in his voice," If I didn't know better, I would say that you missed us."

I look up and scowl at him, "Like I would miss you."

"Well you might have not missed me, but by the looks of it, you surely missed Stevie boy here." He smirks, "So tell me, did the serum really enhance _everything_ about Steve?"

"Wilson, we didn't have sex." I glare. I start to move but groan and wince in pain from my healing injuries.

"You sure about that Romanoff? Because you sound really sore." He says, the grin on his face widening at the look of my discomfort.

"Sam, give Nat a break. She's obviously not in the mood to jump out of the bed and strangle you right there." Steve says, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. "Anyway we still haven't reached that stage in our relationship."

The soldiers bend over in laughter, "Rogers! Stop encouraging him!"

"I am very sorry ma'am but you have to admit that it's quite funny." He states, sporting a smile.

I roll my eyes and waddle over to the bathroom while hearing snickers. I peel the shirt and bandages off of my body and step into the shower, not bothering to look at the wounds that most likely litter it. The water runs down my skin causing it to sting but relaxing it at the same time. I close my eyes and try not to think of last night's occurrences, finding it impossible. My head pounds heavily as the memories of all my time in the Red Room flow through it. My hands shake as the flashbacks of the Red Room seem to take over. Vladimir is right, I will never forget all the things he and James have inflicted on me. The hospital fire, Sao Paulo, Drekov's daughter, my brother, my best friend, innocents around the world. I am broken beyond repair. My breath comes out in slow, shaky puffs of air. I hear a screech from off in the distance and sink down onto the floor of the shower, clutching my head that feels like it's about to explode. When I close my eyes I see red. Red. _Red. _**_Red. RED! RED!_**_ I am worthless! I'm a monster! I am dripping, gushing blood. My fingers are stained! _

Sobs wrack my frame once again and I realize that the screech is coming from me. Heavy footsteps make their way to the bathroom and I hear voices calling my name. I open my mouth to speak but words don't seem to flow. All that comes out are sobs. Someone breaks through the door and wraps me in a towel, cradling me in their arms.

"Nat, it's me, Steve. You're alright, you're safe."

I take a deep breath and calm myself down, clinging onto him for dear life. I look up at him feel an instant relief.

"Tash, what happened last night?" He asks his face full of immense concern.

So, I tell him. Everything. Every last detail of last night and what I put up with before he came and took me back to his room, Sam having left long ago. Steve stares at me, mouth open and eyes filled with anger towards those people who dared to hurt me.

"It's okay, Cap. I killed them all. The only thing left are the memories and nightmares that will never go away." I stroke his arm, feeling the tense muscles relax at my touch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Nat, we're partners, I should have been there to watch your back." He shakes his head in regret.

"Steven Grant Rogers don't you even dare blame yourself for what happened. You are good, kind, loyal, pure, and absolutely nothing like any of those people. We are going to enjoy our vacation and forget that any of this ever happened." My eyes hard and determined like daggers.

He sighs but nods, "Do you have any clothes? Where were you staying?"

"I was staying in this same hotel on the 3rd floor. Room 309, it's a regular single person room and I have everything in the suitcase inside the closet. There are all my clothes. There is a bag of toiletries in the bathroom. Bring that along with my weapons hidden around the room. I have a gun in the nightstand and 2 knives underneath the mattress. There's another one in the bathroom cabinets and knives in cables of the TV." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Steve says while walking out the door.

I turn on the TV and watch a show called I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant, effectively surprising me, something that is very hard to do. A young college freshman didn't know that she was pregnant until she got to the hospital and told her that she was in labor. I shudder at the thought of going through something like that.

Steve finally gets back with all of my stuff in his arms, "I checked you out of your room while I was there."

I smile softly, "Thank you."

He smiles back at me, "Wanna go explore the hotel?"

"Yeah, my serum and all those medicines you gave me have healed most of them already." I say with a grin on my face.

Steve reaches his hand out and I take it gladly. Maybe all of this happening wasn't so bad.

**A/N: I love you all and thank you for reading my story! Be sure to check out my series of shots and give me ideas for them. I would appreciate feedback very much and if there is anything specific that you want to happen please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Marvel does, sadly. Unfortunately, the amazing Captain America does not belong to me... :(**

**P.S: Watch the YouTube link!**

**Steve Rogers (Captain America) POV:**

After exploring the hotel and all of its lovely features, we head back to Sam's suite. He opens the door and smiles, "So, Cap, have you convinced little red to bed you yet?"

I roll my eyes, "Nah, she's not that easy to crack."

Natasha scoffs and sends a glare our way, "You're horrible."

We laugh and Sam finally lets us inside. I flop down on the couch in front of the TV and Natasha runs over to the bar to get some vodka. I shake my head and turn on the television. Nat sits next to me and flips through the channels quickly, hoping to find something of interest to her. After finding nothing to satisfy her, she settles with watching CNN World News. Updates about the situations in Ukraine flow in the screen at an alarming rate. After about thirty minutes of watching those, a reporter announces breaking news coming from New York.

_After much speculation on what has been going on here in Manhattan, we have confirmed that Tony Stark's Iron Man was seen fleeing from an unknown object. It is thought to be a missile of some kind that just keeps following him. We are not positive but we think that it may have been one of Stark's prototypes gone wrong. He has been building a new tower to replace the old one. Rumor has it that the tower will be named the Avenger's tower in honor of he and his comrades who helped save the day two and a half years ago after the astonishing alien attack. The whereabouts of the other Avengers are unknown as they have temporarily parted ways after the attack and fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. seven months ago. Wherever they may be, we thank you for your service and encourage you to come over and help your buddy Iron Man here out. Looks like he's gonna need it. Reporting from New York live, this is Marcus Beetle with your breaking news._

We all stare at the television with wide eyes. Suddenly, Natasha burst out laughing. I take in the melodic sound. _I love her laugh, it's beautiful. Stop it Steve. She's your friend nothing more. A teammate, a partner, a comrade. Nothing more. _I shake the thoughts from my head and laugh along with Nat and Sam.

"Stark is an idiot," Natasha says. "But regardless I kind of miss him. I hated being his secretary but teammates isn't so bad."

"I know exactly what you mean. Tony is just like his father and I think that's why I hate him but miss him so much." I chuckle.

"Well I wanna meet THE Iron Man so we are all gonna stop by and say hello right? I mean, he paid for our vacations from finding Bucky." Sam points out.

"Maybe,"

"Whatever, Cap."

"You know, Steve, I never asked you about your adventures looking for Bucky." the red head next to me says.

"We got a few leads, saw a few pictures, got our hands on a few different addresses, even saw him twice, but he disappeared after only a couple of minutes." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but he is a ghost. You'll find him when he wants you to." Nat looks down at her down at her hands a small smile on her face. "So... did you ask Sharon out?"

I sigh, "Nope."

"What?! Steve come on. So are you meaning to tell me that you haven't got laid yet?" She smirks.

I feel my cheeks redden at those words, "Yep... and please don't try and set me up with one of Stark's strippers or supermodels or rich girls. I think I've had enough of that from him and Sam."

"Ooh! But you can DEFINITELY set me up with someone... I wouldn't mind." Sam buts in.

"...Who said I was going to set you up with someone?" A mysterious smile creeps onto her face as her eyes tease me with a suggestive stare.

My face turns even more scarlet, matching that of her hair. Sam bursts out laughing as Natasha climbs over me and straddles my lap. I gulp audibly and she chuckles evilly. Nat runs a finger up my chest and traces my jaw lightly.

"So Steve, have any fantasies? I am very willing to fulfill them." She breathes into my ear.

I shift uncomfortably, causing Natasha to grind into my lap and Sam to chortle even louder. I cough nervously as my chest heaves at her closeness. My face feels even warmer than before, if that's even possible. Her smile widens and she leans down to my face.

"Tasha," I warn as I feel her breath on my lips. Her lips are about to meet mine when she moves suddenly.

Nat presses her lips to the corner of my mouth. When she pulls away her eyes flutter open slowly and sensually. Her ever so famous smirk appears as she lifts her head triumphantly. Sam chuckles again as she crawls off of my lap and snuggles into my side. My breath comes out in shaky puffs as I try to calm myself.

I look over and see Sam on the floor laughing without sound. His eyes are filled with tears and he's gasping for air. "Wilson, get up from the floor..."

"I'm sorry man, it's just... hahahaha... Oh Romanoff that was the best thing I've seen in months."

"No problem Sam, trust me, the pleasure was all mine." Natasha says. The corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile as I sigh loudly.

"Was all of that necessary?" I ask her.

"Yes. Yes it was,"

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the TV. We decide to watch a movie and choose White House Down. The movie rolls on and Natasha speaks up when the guy goes in to save the president and find his daughter.

"You see, that would totally be Steve; sacrificing his life for his country and everything for his child. You know Steve, you would be the best dad in the world. I hope you have that chance of having them because they would be the happiest and most loved kid in the universe." she comments.

I smile at the thought, "You know I think you would make an amazing mother. You'd protect your kids from anything and everything and show them how to defend themselves and just be themselves."

"No, I'd be a horrible mother... I would mess that kid up... anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Blah, blah, blah," Sam says. "Best mother, best father... just get married already."

I sends him a glare, " What were you saying about it doesn't matter Tasha?"

"I can't have kids," she mutters solemnly. "It's nearly impossible. I almost did... but I lost the baby. I thought that he would be my chance. I didn't care that it's father was one of the many horrible men I seduced while on a mission. I just wanted my baby. I... I... I loved it. More than anything."

I hug her close and Sam shuts up. We finish watching the movie in silence. When it's over I take a sleepy Natasha into my arms and over to my room. She goes and showers and I wait silently thinking about what she said. _I can't believe she had to go through that. She would be the best mother in the world. No wonder she would sigh whenever she saw a pregnant woman._

When she gets out I go in. After towel drying my hair, I put on some sweat pants and walk out of the bathroom. She's sitting on the bed in a pink silk and lace short nightgown that makes me blush a little. She has her hand on her stomach and stares blankly at the wall. I walk up and put my arms around her shoulders. She tenses but then relaxes and leans back against my chest.

"Thank you Steve," Natasha whispers. "Thank you for everything."

"You deserve it all Tasha," I reply. "Let's go to bed, it's late."

Natasha nods and we crawl underneath the covers and fall into a mutually peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wouldn't complain if Marvel gave me the rights to these characters, though!**

**Youtube link! Song goes perfect with chapter!**

/HoRkntoHkIE

**Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) POV:]**

_2 weeks later..._

I wake up in the morning to the sound of a phone vibrating. Steve groans out in protest as he reaches out to the nightstand to pick up his IPhone.

"Hello," he says groggily.

"Hey Capsicle, how's Zambia?" I hear Tony say on the other line.

"You do know it's 2:30 in the morning over here right?" Steve says slightly annoyed.

"Huh, well I didn't but now I do... so no harm done really."

"What do you want Stark?" Steve yawns.

"Well I have already contacted the others and I wanted to know if you wanted to live with me and the team at the new Avengers tower. Oh, and Sam can come of course." he tells him.

"Um... yeah, sure. Why not? Anything else Tony?"

"Ooh yeah! Do know where I can find Lil' Red? I've searched for everywhere and I can't find her."

"Now why would you think I have any idea of where she's at?" Steve asks.

"Well maybe because you guys are super close, my secret ship, best friends, partners, and can't stay away from each other this long without at least talking on the phone. So fess up Captain Purity. Where is the oh so famous Natashalie Rushmanoff?"

At this I growl and snatch the phone out of Steve's hand, "My name is Natasha, Tony."

"Natty? Is that you? Wait a minute, why are you with Spangles in Zambia at 2:30 in the morning while he was sleeping?"

"Sleeping, it's when they human body shuts downs and rests so that it can recharge and be energized when morning rolls around."

"Are you too in the same bed? Did you have sex? Does that mean I can't call him Captain Virginity or Purity anymore? Are you using protection? Is Steve any good? Are you guys dating?! Do you wanna share a room here in the tower because I can totally turn this into a couple's suite." he rambles on and on.

"Shut up! Yes we are sleeping in the same bed but no to everything else! Go away! I'm trying to be nice but I get really cranky when I'm tired and it's not pretty. So hang up before I steal a helicopter and go strangle you. And I WILL do it." I snarl.

"Okay, okay... jeez! I am going... you two should get together though, you'd be great together. Just screw already hook up something anything! I'm sending a jet for you at around noon your time!"

"Blah, blah,blah, so long iron-ass. Leave us alone." I hang up the phone.

Steve looks at me with an amused look on his face, "So... I'm guessing someone is tired."

"Yes so shut up and lay down... I need my pillow back."

The captain sighs and lays back down on the bed. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head on his chest.

"Steve,"

"Yes Nat,"

"I think I should've taken Tony up on his offer of us rooming together. I wouldn't mind at all... but he would never let me live it down."

Steve chuckles, "I take it you are quite comfortable here?"

"Yes very." I say.

I can hear the smile in Steve's voices, " Well, we could always sneak you in."

I don't know why but his words send a thrill coursing throughout my entire body. I plaster my oh so famous smirk on my face and prop myself up on my elbow. "Now how do you plan on doing that, Captain?"

"I don't know but we'll figure out something. You are the world's greatest spy. I'm pretty sure you could fit through the vents or scale the side of the tower. Hell, you could probably 'sneak in' in broad daylight and still not get caught!"

I shake my head disbelievingly, "You are something else Steven Rogers."

"So are you Natasha Romanoff. So are you."

_5 hours later..._

At around 8:30am, I wake up alone in the bed. I bolt up from the mattress and search around the room frantically for any sign if forced entry. Everything seems fine so I check to see if Steve is in the bathroom. Finding no one, my heart begins to beat violently inside my chest._ Oh God, Steve, please be okay. God don't do this to me... Natasha, calm down. You can't function if you're acting like this. _I take the gun from the nightstand and lay back down in the bed and pretend to be sleeping. Suddenly, the door creaks open and footsteps approach the bed. I clutch the pistol in my hand harder and get ready to spring at it. The figure finally sits down on the bed and I jump out of the bed pointing the gun at the intruder.

"Steve!" I exclaim. "What the Hell! You scared me to death, where were you?"

"Tasha, it's fine. By the way, I was making this," he says, holding up a tray of delicious breakfast foods. "I thought it would be a nice surprise considering that this is our last day here in Zambia."

I stare at him in awe. _How is someone this amazing just for the sake of being amazing?_ "Steve, I don't know what to say..."

"Well how bout you taste it and tell me if it's any good...?"

I smile and dig my fork into the syrup and whipped cream drenched buttermilk pancakes. The pancakes literally melt in my mouth. I let out a small, dreamy sigh and Steve smiles brightly.

"Rogers, where did you learn how to cook like this? These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten!"

His grin widens, "My mom wanted to make sure that when I was older I would be able to take care of myself without needing a woman. But to be honest, I believe every man needs a woman, even if she's just a friend. So I decided, since your are the most important lady in my life, I wanted to do something special for you."

I stare at him with my mouth agape. I don't even no what to feel right now. Everything is just a jumbled up, confusing mess. My heart beats wildly inside my chest so loud that I'm sure he can here it.

"Thank you," he says.

"What?"

"For helping me get back into the real world. For staying with me when I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. fugitive. For everything really."

"You're welcome," I reply.

"Well, hurry because we have to leave soon. Sam already knows so all you have to worry about is your stuff." he tells me.

True to his word, the quinjet touches down at the airport at 12:04pm. Steve, Sam and I loaded our things onto the jet quickly, wanting to sit down and sleep to prevent jet-lag. I board the jet and sit down in a seat looking out of a window. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Zambia was amazing but I can't wait to get to New York. _I can't wait to see the rest of the team. It's time to go home._

_**Songs for Chapter: -Home by Philip Philips /HoRkntoHkIE**_

**So there it is. School is crazy and it is gonna be really difficult for me to update regularly. I try with every chance I get but please expect the one-shots to come more often even though this is my main priority. I just tend to let my mind wander and those come during my bored moments in class.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner... wish I was...**

**Steve POV: **

We touch down on the ground a few hours later on the roof of the Avengers Tower. I smile at the new name._ I can't believe Stark let his ego go for a little while. _I turn around and see Natasha curled up in her seat sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Nat, we're here," I say.

She groans and then bolts up in her seat abruptly, searching her surroundings. I watch her as she relaxes, realizing that we are still on the jet. Her eyes light up as she sees that we're back in New York.

Natasha smiles brightly and heads out towards the opening. I step out of the jet to have the sun blind me. I look up and see the tower, standing in all it's hideous glory. There on the landing stands the newly reassembled team. They smile at us as we go to greet them.

"Hey Capsicle, I'm glad you're back." says Tony.

"Yeah, so I am," I smile at the team and look around for Natasha but see Sam instead, "Guys, this is Sam. He helped Natasha and I out in DC. Wilson is a very good fighter and I think that with your approval, that he should become a part of the Avengers."

"Of course, Cap"

"I would be honored, Lord Steven."

"A new team member is always welcome."

"Eh, I guess so, what's one more?"

I laugh quietly as Sam thanks them for giving him a place on the team. I see Natasha walk out of the quinjet squinting to keep the sun out of her eyes. She smiles brightly and runs towards us all and entraps Clint in a hug.

"I missed you!" she says

At those words I can't help but feel a swell of jealousy directed towards the archer. I keep my face straight as he replies as equally as enthusiastic as she did. Natasha goes around and gives her respective hellos to everyone in the group.

"So red, how was sleeping with Spangles these past few weeks?" Tony asks.

"It was great, " she smirks, "He's the world's best pillow and warmest blanket."

I feel my cheeks redden slightly as the team sports some confused, amused, and suspicious looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute... and correct me if I'm wrong," Clint starts. "Have you been bedding each other?" He raises an eyebrow at Natasha, causing me to blush even more.

"No, we have been sleeping in the same bed but nothing more. Besides, we're just friends."

"Yeah, guys, we're just friends." I change the subject quickly, "So what have you been up to?"

"I fought the Dark Elves in London and in other realms during the convergence with the help of Loki and Jane. Sadly, Loki sacrificed himself in order to save myself and the 9 realms. He will be honorably remembered."

I look over to Thor and place hand on his shoulder, "I know what it's like to loose a brother."

"Same, big guy, you're not alone." Clint says.

"Thank you. You are wonderful friends. I am honored to call you my team."

We all smile in a sort of silent agreement. I look over to Tony. He takes to hint and starts to describe his experience with the Manderin and AIM and Aldrich Killan.

"So Cap, we never did get to hear the full story about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D ." Tony says expectantly.

"Well, it all started after Steve and I went on a missing aboard the Lumerian Star with the STRIKE team..." Natasha narrates the story, her eyes brightening and darken as she gets to different points in our adventure.

The guys laugh as Nat describes our kiss on the escalor. "I turned and said, 'Kiss me.' He had the most adorable confused look on his face as he asked, 'what?' Then I said, 'Public displays make people very uncomfortable. ' 'Yes, yes the do. ' Steve said in return. Then I grabbed his face and kissed him."

The guys chortle loudly as my face reddens from slight embarrassment.

"Steve, man, how come I didn't know about this sooner? " Sam asks.

"Because I didn't see that it was an important detail. We were kind of on the run and Rumlow was seconds away from catching us."

"Dude, that's a poor excuse. " Sam shakes his head, " Well at least I was there during your ver_y intimate _moment back there at my house..."

Tony and Clint immediately demand for answers but this time neither I nor Natasha want to answer.

Sam takes this as his chance to tell his part of the tale and adds in all of the parts that Natasha may or may not have intentionally left out.

"Okay, so what I want to know, is how you guys found each other again. " Bruce says.

"Exactly, lets hear it Cap. "

I look over at Natasha and she gives me a look that says,_ please don't tell them the truth_.

"I found her that first day in Zambia. I was bored and was taking a walk outside when I saw her all banged up from one of her adventures and brought her to my hotel room only to find out that she was staying in the same hotel."

The guys nod and we all fall into a mutually peaceful silence. But of course with Tony Stark in the room, things are never quiet for long. "We should show you guys your rooms.

Tony leads us towards the elevator, "So, I fitted your rooms to match your personality as I see fit."

We stop at the 78th floor and enter what seems to be a large living room with modern technology that creates a theater type of effect.

"Ok Spangles, you and Red are going to have this entire floor to yourselves. This is the communal living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom. Then, those too glass doors on either side of the hall lead to a lobby which has a set of passcodes that lead you into a private living room and apartment type area where you can live all by yourself. Or together but who cares, as long as you don't make too much noise..." He trails off. "...good thing I installed sound proofing..."

We all look at Tony in disbelief as he hands us each a piece of glass that has our codes on them. "Only you and Jarvis will know them and the only way to override it is with your fingerprint. However, since Steve is the Captain, he has access to all floors and bedrooms as long as he uses his fingerprint."

I gawk at Tony in astonishment, "Really, Stark, thanks."

"No prob Cap, anything for our resident and favorite super soldier. "

"Hey, " I hear Natasha call out in mock protest.

"Hate to break it to you Widow, but you're technically not a 'super soldier '. More like a super spy. " Clint says much to dismay.

Nat glares playfully at him a cracks her signature smirk, "Well thanks for everything guys and to be honest ... I kind of missed you. But now get out because Steve and I have some exploring to do_ if you know what I mean._"

The team sniggers as Tony and Sam push them out of the door.

"So I guess we're roommates again."

"I guess so." I reply.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm_ no_t feeling 22... That's a..."

"Taylor Swift song. I understood that reference. "

"Wow, the Captain has done his research."  
>"Yeah, but i wonder what mess Tony has made and how I'm going to clean it up. I wonder if he stocked my closet ... who knows what I'll find! "<p>

She chuckles lightly, "Yeah... I should probably do the same. No doubt my closet is going to be full of clothing that resembles that of which I wore while being undercover in Stark Industries. "

"Hey, Nat, I wanted to give you my codes just in case you ever need me."

Natasha smirks in approval, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. See you later."

"See you later Tasha. "

**Song for Chapter: Marvel's Avengers: Moves Like Jagger. **

**A/N: Happy Belated Thanksgiving! ... Yeah, no, doesn't sound right.**

**-trebleclefstories**


End file.
